


White Dress, Red Wine

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Zabimaru Therapy [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Massage Therapist Renji, Slow Romance, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Renji and Byakuya meet again at the Sode no Shirayuki Hotel and Spa in the most unlikely of circumstances.





	White Dress, Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> Here's the fourth instalment! This was somewhat difficult to write, but our boys finally meet again! Enjoy!

Upon seeing the Sode no Shirayuki Hotel & Spa, the first thing that ran through Renji’s mind was that it was one beautiful hotel.

A Baroque fountain made of pure white marble stood in the center outside the building. The building itself looked grand and modern with a small hint of Greek Revival style in the four columns that stood before the glass entrance. Above the columns, in silver cursive writing, was the name ‘Sode no Shirayuki’. Refined, elegant, and sophisticated, it was quite beautiful to look at.

Inside, however, was perhaps even more splendid.

The floors were soft, midnight-blue carpeting that complimented the sleek, modern furniture around the lobby. On either side of the glass doors were two large white vases that held silver branches as decorations. Hanging from the ceiling was an elegant crystal chandelier. The white and blue furniture had been neatly arranged around the lobby, and a small electric fireplace glowed away near a set of blue couches.

Despite being dressed in a tux, Renji still felt out of place in this hotel. Then again, so much splendour and luxury always made him feel a little bit awkward.

“Renji!” Ichigo came up to him, dressed in his tuxedo.

Renji smiled. “Lookin’ good, lover boy,” he praised, getting up from the couch. “How’s it going?”

“Ah, well…” Ichigo ran his hands through his hair. “Orihime’s mom has been pretty quiet these past few days. In fact, Orihime told me that she’s missed her hair and makeup appointment.”

At that, Renji raised an eyebrow. “Really?” he asked, also feeling a little uneasy.

“I got a really bad feeling about this,” Ichigo admitted. “Who knows what she’s planning and-”

Ichigo’s phone started ringing, so he fished it out of his pocket. “Hey, babe. What’s up?” he asked.

The sounds of crying could be heard from the phone, and Ichigo listened to what Orihime had to say. As he listened, his face gradually went from shocked to angry. “She _what?!_ ” he said lowly.

Right then, Rangiku and Tatsuki came running into the lobby, dressed in orange bridesmaid dresses. They both looked as upset as Ichigo was right now.

“Renji, we need you now,” Rangiku urgently told him.

“Let me guess: Orihime’s mom did something?” Renji asked, bracing himself for the news.

Tatsuki shook her head grimly. “Oh, she did something, all right,” she said. “She’s in a white dress.”

Renji looked at them in disbelief. “A white dress?” he repeated.

“A white _wedding_ dress, I should add,” Ichigo said darkly, having just finished consoling Orihime. “It’s even been tailored to fit her, so she planned this a long time ago. Orihime’s in tears right now.” He scowled. “Yeah, once this wedding is over, we’re going no contact with her. She doesn't deserve to be in Orihime's life.”

“Everyone’s getting ready to take photos right now,” Rangiku added. “I already promised Orihime-chan that we’d make sure the dress is not in any photo, so we need to get her mom out of that dress!”

Renji nodded, thinking of possible ideas when a good one struck him. A crooked grin slowly crossed his face. “So, is there gonna be any red wine in the wedding?” he asked.

Rangiku, Tatsuki, and Ichigo looked at him in surprise, confused about the question for a moment. However, it didn’t take too long for them to realize just what he actually meant.

“Oh, Renji,” Rangiku said, a smile crossing her face. “You’re actually gonna do that?”

“Damn straight,” Renji said, grinning.

Ichigo shook his head, chuckling. “You. I like you, man,” he laughed.

Tatsuki smiled as well. “There’s a bar area in the hall,” she said. “They’ve got some high quality wines, so it’ll suck to waste it.”

“Oh, but haven’t you heard?” Rangiku asked, smirking. “True friends sacrifice their wine.”

Ichigo smiled at them. “I’m gonna go get ready now,” he said. “I’ll leave it to you to get Orihime’s mom out of that dress.”

“You got it!” Tatsuki agreed.

Renji nodded before turning to the two ladies. “Let’s get going,” he told them, grinning. “We have a dress to ruin.”

* * *

“I’m so glad you could make it, Nii-sama,” Rukia greeted as Byakuya entered her office. “Allow me to show you around the hotel.”

Byakuya nodded before following Rukia to the elevator. “It’s a beautiful hotel indeed,” he praised. “And your colour scheme is absolutely perfect.”

Rukia blushed while smiling. “I wanted to invoke a winter-esque theme,” she explained, pressing the button to go up. “Silver, blue, and white were the perfect colours for the hotel.”

The elevator doors slid open and they stepped inside. Rukia pressed the button for the fifth floor while speaking about the various amenities offered in the hotel.

“The fifth floor is where the Nejibana spa is located,” Rukia was explaining as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the fifth floor. “Like the spas in the Senbonzakura hotels, this one offers similar spa packages and treatments. This spa specializes in hydrotherapy and water-based treatments.”

“I see,” Byakuya mused, observing the water-themed mosaic tiles upon the spa walls. There were smaller waterfalls situated in strategic spots, and various employees flitted about in light-blue uniforms. “Nejibana, is that right? Who runs it?”

“That would be me!” A young man with spiky black hair stepped out from one of the back rooms, giving Byakuya a friendly smile. “Shiba Kaien, manager of Nejibana Spa by Sode no Shirayuki. Nice to meet you, sir.”

Byakuya nodded, shaking Kaien’s hand. “A pleasure to meet you too,” he said.

“Kaien has trained with Ukitake Jushiro, the owner of Sogyo no Kotowari,” Rukia told him, her eyes practically sparkling. “You’ve heard of him, right? He’s one of the top massage therapists in the country!”

“Indeed, I have,” Byakuya said.

Kaien took the opportunity to show Byakuya around Nejibana spa, pointing out various facilities and amenities offered. Byakuya had to admit, he was fairly impressed at how it was being run and managed. From the numerous hydrotherapy tubs to the water motifs that decorated the place, Byakuya liked the consistent theme and how it matched the aesthetic of Sode no Shirayuki.

After the spa, Rukia showed Byakuya the numerous hotel rooms, along with the opulent Tsukishiro suite that took up the entire thirteenth floor. White with blue and silver accents, the suite consisted of three bedrooms, a marble bathroom fitted with a rain forest shower, private spa, a gym, private study, and a great view of downtown Karakura. Byakuya was truly impressed by how subdued the luxury was, instead of gaudy or over-the-top.

Rukia then showed him the swimming pool and fitness center before taking him to Juhaku, the five-star restaurant managed by Muguruma Kensei, a somewhat grumpy yet polite chef. His sous-chef, a young woman by the name of Yadomaru Lisa, had also shown up, and the both of them gave Byakuya a tour around the kitchens.

Overall, Byakuya was impressed at how Rukia’s hotel was doing.

“It’s a splendid hotel, Rukia,” he told her as they walked towards the wedding hall. “I’m proud to have this hotel under the Senbonzakura company.”

The compliment had Rukia nearly glowing in happiness. “We’re not done yet, Nii-sama,” she said, barely containing her excitement. “There’s still the ballroom. Of course, there’s a wedding happening right now, but I just want to give you a quick look at it.”

“Of course, that would be appreciated,” Byakuya said.

Both brother and sister headed down the corridor to the ballroom when a shrill scream stopped them in their tracks.

Before either of them could wonder what was happening, an older woman emerged from the ballroom, wearing a white wedding dress that now had three red wine stains all over it. A look of fury was on her face, and she was yelling at the two young women, both dressed in matching orange dresses, who were escorting her out rather forcibly.

“How could you?!” the woman demanded, her voice practically dripping with entitlement. “You three hooligans ruined my dress! Mark my words, I’ll sue you!”

“Oh, shut up already!” the more voluptuous woman snapped. “What’d you think would happen when you put on that dress?!”

“And a _white_ dress at that?!” her friend added, looking angered. “What the hell is your problem?! You made Orihime-chan cry! It’s her wedding, not yours!”

“Well, no other colour looked good on me!” the older woman protested. “That little brat needs to stop being so sensitive! I’m the Mother of the Bride, I have every right to wear whatever I want!”

Byakuya and Rukia stared at the scene in a mix of awe and confusion, watching as the older woman continued ranting and yelling at the two bridesmaids, who looked just about done with her.

Right then, a familiar red-haired man stepped out from the hall, looking equally fed up. “Listen, lady,” he said sternly. “I’ve seen kids better behaved than you. You wanna be part of this wedding, then go change into something else. Ichigo and Inoue are just about done with your shit, and so are we.”

Hearing that voice, Byakuya blinked in surprise as he got a better look at the man. Long red hair, black tattoos… he didn’t expect to see Abarai Renji again, and _here_ , of all places!

Rukia, equally astonished, spoke before either of them knew it. “Renji…?” she asked.

Renji turned upon hearing a familiar voice, and was more than surprised to see both Kuchiki Rukia, his childhood friend, and Kuchiki Byakuya standing in the corridor.

“Rukia?” he said.

The woman, noticing that Renji was distracted, moved to leave only to be caught by Tatsuki.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Tatsuki scolded, grabbing her arm. “You’re gonna get into something appropriate right now!”

The older woman huffed indignantly, glaring at Renji before she walked down the corridor, pushing past Rukia and Byakuya. While Byakuya looked both surprised and angered, Rukia ignored her as she approached Renji, a smile crossing her face.

“Renji, what’s up!” she greeted. “I haven’t seen you in a while now!”

Renji smiled at her. “Nice to see you here, Rukia!” he said. “Sorry I haven’t called sooner, I’ve been really busy.”

However, before Rukia could speak, Rangiku tapped Renji’s shoulder. “It’s almost time for photos,” she reminded him. “Come on.”

“Right,” Renji said. He glanced back at Rukia. “I’ll talk to you later?”

“Of course!” Rukia agreed as if it were obvious. “Meet us in the Juhaku restaurant as soon as you can!”

“You got it!” Renji said.

With that, the two friends parted ways, with Renji heading into the ballroom with Rangiku and Tatsuki, while Rukia and Byakuya went down the corridor to check out the rest of the hotel.

* * *

“I didn’t think I’d see you here, Renji!” Rukia was saying.

The wedding ceremony had passed and it was during the reception that Renji stepped out in order to talk with Rukia. After the unexpected meeting with both Rukia and her brother-in-law, Renji figured that he may as well catch up with them a little bit. In fact, to thank him for ruining Orihime’s mother’s dress and making her miss the photo taking, Ichigo told Renji that he was free to catch up with Rukia.

Currently, the three of them sat upon dark-blue lounging chairs in the Juhaku restaurant and lounge, and three glasses of umeshu, or plum wine, rested upon the low coffee table.

Renji smiled and took a sip of his umeshu. “And I didn’t think I’d see you here either,” he said, looking at both Rukia and Byakuya. “What’s happening?”

“Nii-sama came here for an inspection,” Rukia explained, looking proud. “Since this hotel is under the Senbonzakura company, he wanted to see how I was managing it. And he said it’s a splendid hotel!” Just repeating that made her ecstatic.

“Well, it’s quite beautiful,” Renji agreed. “And the perfect place for a wedding, really.”

He then turned his attention to Byakuya, feeling a little awkward under the cool gray eyes upon him. “So, Kuchiki-san, how’s it going?” he asked. “Has the massage helped in any way?”

Byakuya nodded, taking a sip of his umeshu before answering. “As a matter of fact, yes,” he said. “I felt much more relaxed afterwards, and it really helped me get some much needed sleep. Thank you again, Abarai.”

Renji felt himself blush a little. “No problem,” he said.

“So, just what was happening back there?” Rukia asked. “You know, with that lady in the white dress?”

“Right, that.” Renji rubbed his forehead a little. “My friend’s mother-in-law showed up in a white wedding dress and made the bride, her own daughter, cry,” he explained. “Ichigo asked me and two other bridesmaids to make sure that the dress doesn’t appear in any photos, so we poured ourselves some glasses of red wine, pretended to trip and fall, and dumped the wine all over the dress.”

Rukia laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh, Renji!” She shook her head, still giggling. “You are _evil_.”

Much to Renji’s surprise, Byakuya had a look of amusement on his face. “And what happened?” he asked.

“She had to go and change into something else,” Renji said. “Because of that, she missed the photos. Serves her right, honestly. I heard she created a whole ton of drama during the planning, so her doing that was the last straw for everyone.”

“I can imagine,” Rukia agreed.

As Renji and Rukia talked, Byakuya observed Renji from behind his glass of umeshu.

He had to admit, he was a little bit curious about Abarai Renji, especially after this unexpected encounter. Byakuya had been mildly intrigued by him at his massage session, but now he was a little more interested in getting to know him. There was just something so… magnetic about Renji. Whether it was the friendly smile he had, the rough voice he spoke with, those warm and mirthful eyes, or the crimson-red hair, all Byakuya knew was that Abarai Renji was a very curious person.

Deciding to make his move, Byakuya turned his attention to Rukia. “Rukia, I believe you said you had a gift to deliver to the happy couple?” he asked.

“Ah, yes.” Rukia appeared to be taking the hint. “And a few other things to do.” She took another drink of umeshu before standing up, her eyes glinting slightly.

“I’ll see you a little bit later, Renji, Nii-sama,” she said, hugging Renji. “It’s nice seeing you again.”

“You too,” Renji said, hugging her back. “See you around!”

With that, Rukia left the restaurant, leaving Renji alone with Byakuya.

Taking another sip of his umeshu, Byakuya let his gaze linger on Renji a little. This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time, our boys will get to know each other a little bit more :) Let me know how I did~
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
